Kaylee
by Babyfluff
Summary: THIS STORY IS A BRAIN FART. On hiatus. POV of a non-magic friend of Tamara's when she finds out about magic. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry that summary sucks, but please read!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone, Tell me if you like

this, I don't know if I want to continue it. Also, title suggestions are welcome! 'Kaylee' is just a temporary title

Disclaimer: I don't own Magisterium or any of its characters.

"Kaylee. Kaylee!"

I woke up to someone whispering my name in my face. It was Tamara. I was sleeping over at her house for the weekend. I looked over at the large window on the wall in Tamara's bedroom. It was still dark.

"What?" I groaned sleepily.

"Come on! Get up! It's 4 am. You know what that means." Tamara answered quietly.

"No..." I answered. What was she talking about?

"Remember? We were going to go to that party!" Tamara said in a voice that suggested she was both excited, and getting annoyed with me.

After she reminded me about the party, I remembered the whole plan. We were going to sneak out into the hall and downstairs, grab a case of soda from the kitchen to bring and then go outside. What form of transportation Tamara was planning on using, I did not know.

"Are you sure about this? We might get caught." I said.

"Of course I'm sure! Now come on! If we get caught, I'll make up an excuse. Let's go! Get dressed and then we'll go downstairs."

I got out from under the covers and undressed, as Tamara stood looking the other direction, doing the same.

Once we were both dressed we tiptoed down the steps.

The party was in the house of one of Tamara's other friends. I recognized a few of the other people at the party from school. Tamara and I had been in the same class at school for two years, before she had gone to music school.

(A/N: In my story, music school is where Tamara told her friends she was going when she went to the Magisterium.)

We had walked to the house on foot. It had only taken about five minutes, but my legs already hurt. Since I was born, my ligaments have been too loose and they don't hold my bones in place very well. I've dislocated both of my knees twice each and my left elbow once. If I walk for a distance longer than about ten feet, my legs start to hurt.

The party was loud. Very loud. There was music blasting out from unseen speakers. The lights were dim and there were colored spotlights dancing around the room.

"Kaylee, come meet some of my friend from music school." Tamara said to me through all the noise.

I followed her through the crowd. We stopped at a table with large bowls of punch on it. We set our case of soda cans on the table and walks to the other end where two boys and a girl were standing.

The three of them stopped talking and greeted Tamara when they saw us.

"Kaylee, this is Aaron, Call and Celia."

"Hi." I said almost inaudibly.

"Aaron, come here I want to show you something." Tamara said. "We'll be right back!" Tamara called as she walked away with Aaron.

I was left standing alone with Call and Celia.

"So..." said Celia awkwardly. "How do you know Tamara?"

"We were in the same class at school for two years."

"What instrument do you play?" I asked Celia and Call.

They both looked at me in a confused fashion. Celia looked over to Call with a face that said 'what do I do?' Call looked at her with the same face. I was starting to get confused too.

"Oh!" Call said suddenly. "Yeah."

I stared at him, confused. He went to a music school and he didn't know what I meant when I asked him what instrument he played?

"Cello." He said.

"Me too." Celia said quickly.

"What instrument does Tamara play again?" I asked them.

"Um..." Celia started. "Violin."

"Oh." I said. "I thought she said flute."

"Yeah, she used to play flute, but she switched to violin." Call said.

Tamara reappeared with Aaron.

"You want to go find some seats?" She asked. There should be some over there." She said, pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Yes." Call said before anyone else could answer. "My leg is killing me."

I looked over at him. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with his leg. But, then again, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with my legs either.

We went over to the chairs and I watched as Call rubbed his calf.

"Tamara, where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll show you."

"What happened to Call's leg?" I asked Tamara as we walked to the bathroom.

Tamara hesitated. "The bones in his lower leg were completely shattered when he was a baby."

"How?" I asked, trying to imagine how painful that sounded.

Tamara shrugged. "He was just born like that."

We were about halfway to the bathroom when we heard a loud bang from the main room. We both ran back to see what had happened. A large dragon-like creature was in the middle of the room. Its skin glowed. It resembled fire.

The lights had gone out. The only light was from the fiery skin of the dragon. Everyone in the room was gathered against one wall, facing the dragon's back. Everyone except for two. Call and Aaron stood facing the creature's front. It was closing in on them. It was going to kill them.

I stared at them. I was hyperventilating. I tried not to scream. Or cry. Or anything else that would bring its attention to me.

I saw Tamara running towards Call and Aaron.

Aaron held up his hand and gestured for her to stop. She did as he told her and backed up against the wall with the other teenagers, pulling me on the wall with her.

I watched Call and Aaron. They were straining to do something. They both held out their hands, as if they thought that would stop it. They were sweating. I couldn't tell if it was because of the fire or because they were straining so hard. Then I saw it. As the fiery creature crept closer to them, the dim light shone on their hands. They weren't just holding them out. There was something coming out of them. It was black. Blacker than black. It started to swallow the dragon-creature up as it howled in pain. Then it all disappeared. Call and Aaron sat slumped over on the ground, panting.

I stared at them, my eyes wide and my mouth open. I looked over at Tamara. She was no longer standing next to me. I looked around. She had gone to see if Call and Aaron were all right. I walked over to the three of them.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What was that thing? Where did it go?"

Tamara sighed. "This is going to take a long time to explain."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then you better get to it," I said. "Could you start with telling me what that thing was?"

"An elemental." Aaron said, standing up off the ground.

"A what?" I asked.

Aaron helped Call up from the floor.

I turned around only to see Tamara talking to what seemed to be a blue ghost, like the ones in Star Wars.

Aaron and Call walked over to where Tamara was standing. They seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Do you carry around an ether phone?" Call asked, smirking.

An ether phone? What the heck was that?

"Master Rufus called us." Tamara said.

Master? What was going on here? I looked around at the other kids in the room. They looked just as shocked and confused as I was. A cold gust of wind blew through the gaping hole in the ceiling where the elemental had smashed through.

"Is anyone hurt?" I heard Master Rufus say.

"No," Tamara said in reply. "But these kids aren't mages."

Mages? Things got more confusing by the second.

Master Rufus nodded.

"I will come to your location with Master Milagros. We'll handle that. Make sure no one leaves. We don't want this getting out."

"How did you know there was an attack?" Call inquired suddenly.

"There has been news of an escaped elemental. We've been searching for it with no success. I trust you...handled...it?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, sir."

Master Rufus vanished.

"Was he a...ghost?" I asked hesitantly.

Tamara shook her head. "More like a hologram." She said. "But not that either."

I put my head in my hands and slumped down to the floor. My brain couldn't handle all of this at once. I had been told my whole life magic was just pretend. Obviously, that was not the case.

A few minutes later, a fairly old man with black skin and a young woman with a pink streak in her brown hair came through the door.

The black man, Master Rufus looked at all of the still-shocked teenagers up against the wall. He then looked back at Tamara, Call and Aaron.

"Did they see everything?" He asked.

The three of them nodded.

"What were you all doing here?"

"It was just a party." Tamara's explained. "Pretty much the only things we were doing were dancing and talking."

"Well. We'll have to erase their memory of the event." Master Milagros said quietly. But not quietly enough for me not to hear.

I wasn't sure what it involved, but I was pretty sure I didn't want my memory erased. I crept towards the back of the house to the kitchen where the back door was. The door creaked opened and I ran out as fast as I could. I ran towards Tamara's house. I sat panting on the front step.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! I don't even know the main plot of this story yet, so, yeah...

Enjoy!

P.S.: Title suggestions are still welcome!

About ten minutes later Tamara showed up.

"There you are!" Tamara said in a relieved voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Let's go inside."

We made our way back to Tamara's room, being careful not to get caught by Tamara's parents or any of their staff.

Once in Tamara's room, we both relaxed a little bit. We sat down on her bed.

"Start explaining." I said.

"Well...I don't go to a music school."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"It's just-we're not supposed to tell anyone who isn't a mage where I actually go."

"A mage?" I asked.

"Someone who can do magic."

"Magic? You mean like rabbits in hats and stuff?" I said. But I knew it wasn't.

Tamara chuckled. "No. Like what Aaron and Call were doing at the party. They were summoning the void."

I put my head in my hands. Tamara put her hand on my shoulder.

"Can you do that? Summon the void?" I asked.

"No. Only Aaron and Call."

"What can you do?"

"Well..." Tamara started. She held up her hand. I stared at it, expecting something to happen. Then something did. A small flame burned just above her hand. I gasped.

Tamara closed her hand into a fist and the flame vanished.

"Is anyone else at the party a mage?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes." She answered. "Obviously, Call and Aaron, and also Celia."

"Is anyone else from school a mage?" I said, referring to regular school.

"Do you know who Jasper deWinter is?"

"He doesn't let anyone not know who he is. That jerk is a mage?"

"Yeah..." Tamara said.

We heard a loud bang on the door. We ran out of Tamara's room and down the stairs. Stebbins waddling close behind.

We opened the door to see Call and Aaron panting on the doorstep.


End file.
